A hidden Rose beneath the Thorns
by HinaYuka
Summary: Summary: Everyone thought they had been dumb stricken. Living in craziness with never ending madness, everyone had lost hope about the future of the town, but what happens when the 'Rose' beneath the 'Thorns' appears? With chaos guaranteed, and a hell 'a lot of to ensue, will the village bloom back into life?
1. Le Introduction!

_**~ A hidden Rose beneath the Thorns ~**_

_**Summary: **_Everyone thought they had been dumb stricken. Living in craziness with never ending madness, everyone had lost hope about the future of the town, but what happens when the 'Rose' beneath the 'Thorns' appears? With chaos guaranteed, and a hell 'a lot of to ensue, will the village bloom back into life?

**INTRODUCTION!**

Sakura Haruno slowly made her way down towards the end of the highway, twirling her silky rosette locks in her delicate fingers as she rolled down the glistening window to her mom's smoothly polished Silver BWM and sighed.

She had just moved from her previous town, Oakhood, and was currently travelling to Deepdene. Mebuki Haruno, her mom, had just been offered a job in this newly founded town and straight away accepted it, without a thought. Her father, Hanzo Haruno, had cheated on Mebuki whilst she was 1 week pregnant with Sakura with her enemy, Miya Yamanaka, her bestie from Oakhood's step-mother.

'Dear, you know sighing won't make the car go faster, right?' Mebuki stated as the matter of obvious.

'Of course I do. Mom, I'm not THAT dumb, sheesh.' The rosette muttered as a reply.

'All right all right. I was just teasing you, munchkins.'

'You don't know how freaking glad I am that we are alone and no one heard that, that would've made me the topic of the year in my new school if everyone heard that. "Sakura Haruno, aka boo-boo and munchkins, has officially set baby steps into this town!' (Purposely using sarcasm and the finger wiggle meanwhile saying this WHOLE sentence.)

Mebuki chucked at Sakura's instincts, boy she was growing up fast though!

_Time skip: 15 minutes later_

'Are we freaking there yet?!' Shrieked a VERY IMPATIENT Sakura.

'For god sake, It hasn't been even 20 minutes yet and you're complaining. We WILL be there in 10 minutes so keep your hair on, young lady!'

'Fine fine, whatever you say Mom.' Grumbled a now even-more-bored-and-agitated Sakura at the back.

She would only have to wait some more for the newly awaited adventures in Deepdene..

Who knew what suprises embraced a certain teenage stuck in the back of a stuffy car?

(370 words.)


	2. The new beginning?

_**~ A hidden Rose beneath the Thorns ~**_

**Chapter 1!**

'Finally! We have arrived, it was like waiting for Christmas in the back here!' moaned Sakura as she ripped her bumpy seat belt of her chest,

'Finally, We have arrived, it was like hell in the front here with you complaining!' mimicked her mom, mockingly.

'Yeah yeah whatever you say, you know you enjoyed the company though.'

'Munchkins I love you, but.. sometimes you get on my nerves.'

Implied Mebuki Haruno, picking up their luggage from her car outside the "Holy" white, finely decorated soon-to-be-their-house.

'That's what teenagers are for mom, to be a "little shit."' Explained Sakura, copying the hag's (A/N her old Head teacher at Oakhood high, cough.) voice.

Mebuki had at once whisked up all the luggage, but to avail.. she dropped some bags, so being the "Nice teenager" Sakura is, she goes helps her mom by carrying the rest into the house (cough, mansion, cough.)

_A few minutes later. (A/N after they have finished placing the furniture. ~They had lots of people to help them since their house is a big ass mansion.~)_

'I've finished my room!' screamed Sakura from aprox 1 mile away from the entrance of the house.

'We've finished down here!' Hollered, extremely loudly, a mix of voices consisting of random men and of course, her mom, she could hear.

Very few monets later, a herd of elephants raced outside the mansion, immediately collapsing from exhaustion.

Mebuki raised her hand to her rugged forehead, and caught single bead of sweat trickling gracefully down the side of her face.

'Psh, I only broke a sweat, useless men!' She remarked.

'Mom,' Sakura compained as she practically danced down the mofo ass stairs, 'I'm hungry and you know and

those poor men don't have as much stamina as we do!'

'Yeah yeah, I get you.' She paused for a few seconds, then replied to the first part of her daughters complaint, '(Points to the kitchen, then points to the food.) Kitchen, and food. Now go make some pancakes for your tired, (does a dramatic fainting pose) helpless mother.

'I hate you.' Sakura grumbled frustratingly back.

'I love you too, dearest Sakura. Now after dinner, we will go shopping for new outfits for your new highschool.

Now get cooking quickly because the mall shuts in exactly.. (checking her diamante watch) 3 hours.

'3 HOURS?!' The teenager screamed like a banshee as a reply meanwhile Usain bolt sprinting to the kitchen, because in HELL can she make dinner PLUS go shopping and get it done within 3 hours!

(One last mimicking low chuckle from her mother could be heard.)

(A/N xD Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter! This is a bit longer than the last one since I had an idea for it, the last one I went along randomly but I still think it turned out good. Please review, I need some ideas also favourite it please!

Ja ne!

HinaYuka)


End file.
